villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Oscuro
El Oscuro is the main antagonist of the game Rise of the Triad. He wields a lot of magical power and normally looks like a human wearing a robe, but his true form is a snakelike head. He appears in Episode 4 "The Slow and the Dead". He also appears in the remake, story is pretty much the same. History El Oscuro is a figure worshipped by a cult found in Saint Nicolas island,an island 20 miles off the coast of Los Angeles. They plan on commiting genocide for the glory of El Oscuro. A team of operatives called HUNT are sent to take him down. After defeating the guards and the other generals and leaders, the strike team battles through the monastery and eventually find El Oscuro in E4A7: Lair of El Oscuro, where you encounter him in his normal human form, while fighting all the lesser monks. Strategy El Oscuro will be floating,you may be confused at first, but defeating him is simple, DON'T attack him. As he is invincible in this level, and can hurt you when he counter attacks. Instead stay away from him and avoid his attacks and make sure to kill the other enemies around. Eventually El Oscuro will expend all of his energy and transform into his true form, Snake Oscuro,and flees the level. You will need to chase him around in the level E4A9: Canyon Chase,again while avoiding all the monks,and confront him in E4A10: In the Dark Nest. Snake Form You encounter El Oscuro again in this form in a room with four large pillars E4A10.He will chase after you as soon as he spots you and attempt to charge you, so you must stay away from him and keep your distance as much as possible. The key to defeating him as Snake Oscuro is different from his human form.To kill him, you have to make sure he is under the lavalike Fire Pits located in the center of the area and hit him with a bazooka of some sort. He will not take damage if he is anywhere else in the area. After a long and hard battle, he will die while floating up into the air and explode in an overly exaggerated fashion,but if you don't kill his offspring,the Oscuro Larvae,you will be forced to watch the bad ending and repeat the boss again. Oscuro Larvae The El Oscuro Larvae are small egg with contain the splitting image of EL Oscuro in them,which are scattered throughout the level (E4A10).They are the unhatched descendants of EL Oscuro,and their destruction grants you the true ending,but if you let even ONE of them survive before destroying EL Oscuro, the surviving descendant will destroy the world 30 years later,forcing you to watch the ending and repeat the boss level again. After El Oscuro is defeated and the larvae are no more,the HUNT them destroys the island base an are forced to swim back to the Los Angeles shore due to cutbacks. Attacks El Oscuro will attack you with three attacks, a green eletrical sphere attack, a mass of blue ones,and human shaped fireball.He can also use a counter attack in correspondence to your bazooka attacks. For example, if you hit him with a heat seeker,Oscuro will retaliate with a red orb that will attempt to home in on you. In Snake Form, he will simply attempt to ram you. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Game Bosses